Nervous, Sempai?
by Urufu-chan
Summary: Tobi knows just how to make Deidara nervous, in any place at any time. Yaoi. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Okay so... this is another oneshot that has been bothering me for quite a while... stumbled upon the idea in another chat with FlyingHigh13, lol. I like my other one better, it just seems... better. Sigh, I don't have much to say, Yaoi. Tobi(Madara)/Deidara. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to my Naruto Editor: Dragonzflyte (You're EVIL! Gah! I let you read the chapters and everything early and you won't tell me what you think until I post it! Growl XD)**

***AHEM! NOTICE***

**Okay so, I got a flame for this story, and before it happns again... I PUT IN THE FUCKING SUMMARY THAT IT'S YAOI! DON'T FUCKING TELL ME THAT YAOI SUCKS AND THEN TO GET A LIFE! OH? I DON'T HAVE A LIFE? SAYS THE ONE WHO GOES AROUND FLAMING YAOI STORIES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PRESS THE BEAUTIFUL FUCKING BACK BUTTON, THNKUVRYMCH!**

**Now that we have that settled, I will remove said awful flame, and you guys that appericate Yaoi can go ahead and enjoy the story, (hopefully)!**

**So here goes:**

* * *

Deidara sighed angrily, causing the blonde hair over his eyes to fall and rise with the movement of the air. Why did he have to be stuck with _Tobi_ of all people?

Tobi was so childish, so immature. It was extremely annoying having to deal with the black-clad ninja, always screaming and shouting random comments. Not to mention that Tobi had taken his Danna's place in the team, something that hurt Deidara to no end.

However Tobi, believe it or not, was a refreshing figure in the organization. He was definitely a goofball, but it was something Deidara had learned to tolerate, and even secretly, appreciate. Since always having someone with an upbeat attitude around tended to brighten up the place. The bouncy bundle of joy shed a little sunshine into the dreary halls, nooks and crannies of the dark headquarters, whether it was accepted or not. Deidara would shout and tell him to stop being so stupid, when really he didn't mind. It was just the fact that since Tobi was the new member, the "new guy", and Deidara's partner, when Tobi looked bad, Deidara looked bad too.

Leader had assigned them a data-gathering mission in a small town where they believed a Jinchuuriki had been taking residence. Deidara was just doing his job, so he didn't mind, but every time Deidara set off with Tobi, every time, Tobi managed to drive him utterly insane.

They were wandering around the small town, passing various multi-colored shops and booths of no particular interest, which was most likely having a festival. The shopkeepers screamed at them to both go and participate in the activities, trying to con them into spending all of their money on the games. There was no way Deidara was going to let them fool him, but Tobi on the other hand…

Tobi was bouncing back and forth in the road, weaving through people and chatting excitedly about the games to the shopkeepers, who were delighted to have him. Deidara growled, trying to just ignore Tobi so that he could continue on with the mission by himself, but as the tall ninja crossed his path more and more, the more he wanted to strangle him.

"Tobi!" He called, searching around for his partner. Tobi's head popped out from some lanterns in a booth, with a kabuki mask on the side of his head on top of the orange swirl mask he wore over his face.

"Yes sempai?" He squealed gleefully as he bounded up to Deidara, holding out a lollipop to him. Deidara glared at the offending candy, obviously in a bad mood.

"We're supposed to be gathering information, un.

Not running around and goofing off!" He snapped, stomping past the black-clad ninja.

"Ah! Sempai! Hold on!" Tobi cried, chasing the blonde. A few people just stared at the two, wondering who they were before shrugging it off and resuming their previous activities.

Deidara ignored Tobi again, deciding that he needed something to take his mind off the annoying man, and from this insane mission. A familiar scent caught his nose… ah alcohol, the ultimate mind-number. Turning his head towards the scent, his grey eyes locked on the sight of a club. The lights and music practically rolled of the building in waves, drawing people in with the hypnotic flashes.

"Sempai? What are you looking at?" Tobi crouched down to his partner's level, following his gaze.

"Tobi," Deidara sighed, "I'm going to go… gather information at that place over there."

"Gather information? Tobi will go too! Tobi wants to help his sempai do the mission!" Tobi bounded off in the direction of the club, skipping merrily. Deidara groaned, following the taller ninja.

As soon as they entered the club, Deidara could feel the heat radiating from the people and sweaty bodies meshed together on the small dance floor. He immediately made his way to the bar, leaving Tobi to fend for himself.

A few minutes passed without much activity; Deidara was just trying to spot something that looked either interesting or fun to do.

"Hey there…" A voice slurred from behind him.

He paused, looking back. He was met with the sight of a small random girl, cheeks flushed and swaying slightly. She was drunk.

The girl leaned towards him, pushing him up against the counter and placing her hands on his chest. "You're cute!" she giggled, making him reel backwards with disgust. Deidara pushed her away gently, setting her into the seat next to him. He sighed and called for the bartender. It seemed as if as soon as he had gotten rid of his problem; with the girl nearly passed out beside him, he was struck with another.

He saw movement in the corner of his eyes, noticing Tobi sitting down on the other side of the bar. Tobi hunched over the counter, as if he was tired or sighing. A few seconds later, much like what happened to Deidara, a person walked up to him, tight red spandex dress reflecting the light bouncing off the walls of the club. The lady slithered into the seat next to him, scooting closer to the missing-nin.

"What'cha doing there big-boy?" She purred, obviously drunk like the last. Deidara's eyes widened, watching intently. Tobi ignored her at first, picking a beer from behind the counter right under the bartender's nose. He popped the cap off, shifting his swirly mask over a little.

"What's with the mask?" This time however, he looked back, hesitantly at first, eyes raking down over her body as if considering her.

"You like?" He said in a deep, smooth, sultry voice, so un-Tobi like. Deidara was shocked, wondering if that was even Tobi. He hadn't had any drinks yet, so he couldn't be hallucinating. Could he?

"Very. I think it's mysterious." The girl giggled. She shifted slightly past him, reaching for his beer while leaning over his lap.

"Is that so?" He responded in the same voice, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly. The slut giggled again, trailing a finger on his chest.

"Yes." Her finger ghosted over to his mask line, stopping as soon as he grabbed her wrist. "Oh, what? Is this off limits?" She teased. Deidara glared, finding himself disgusted with her behaviour. It infuriated him to no end.

"Ah-ah, no touching." He wagged his finger back and forth in her face. She smirked and leaned closer to him, the annoying high-pitched giggle ringing in Deidara's ears. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to punch the bitch away at that moment. She shifted partially into his lap, and as soon as she did, Deidara saw red.

"Oi! Tobi!" He called out, standing up from the bar. Tobi jumped, his masked face rising to directly face him. Deidara beckoned him over with a trembling hand, trying to get him away from the skank. Tobi looked down and shook his head, standing up from his seat and mumbling what looked like an apology to the whore.

"Coming, Sempai!" He cried, doing a total 360 in his attitude. He made his way over, a special skip in his step. He slid into the seat next to Deidara, facing his partner. "Yes?"

"So… did you gather any information yet?"

Deidara asked nonchalantly, trying to cover up his relief. Tobi was silent for a second, as if contemplating something important.

"No, Tobi didn't gather any information yet.

Should Tobi go and try?"

"No!" Deidara replied to quickly, cringing slightly. "Uh… I mean… no it's okay, I managed to get some." Oh what a lie. "So… enjoying yourself?"

"Huh?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, I just… saw you over there with a girl…" Deidara trailed off, looking away from the taller nin.

"Tobi saw Sempai with a girl too! Though Tobi doesn't really like g..." Tobi began gleefully, but then trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"Uh yeah… about that, well it wasn't much I mean… well…" Deidara stammered, a pink tint crossing across his face.

"Sempai? What's wrong?" Tobi leaned in curiously, making Deidara inch back.

"Nothing's wrong Tobi." Deidara steeled his nerves, but as soon as he looked back at the orange swirl in his face he broke down again. "Why do you want to know?" Deidara was so confused, conflicted. Why was he so affected by Tobi?

"Oh! Is sempai jealous?"

"W-what? No! What m-makes you say t-that?" Deidara shouted, blushing. Tobi moved back a bit, seemly shocked.

"Tobi just wants to know what's wrong with his sempai." He stated softly in the voice Deidara had heard before; that masculine, sexy voice. Wait! Sexy? What was he thinking?

"T-Tobi?"

"Yes Deidara?" Tobi said, moving in closer, his smirk evident in his voice. Deidara gulped loudly, eyes widening. Tobi lifted his mask a little, revealing his pearly white skin and soft looking-lips. They just looked so… kissable. Deidara shook his head, trying to get rid of the strange thoughts. "What's wrong Deidara?" He heard Tobi say from right next to his cheek, warm breath fanning over his face. "Are you…" Deidara shivered. "Nervous?"

"N-no… what makes you…" Deidara was cut off

by a hand grasping the back of his neck and pulling him into the taller nin.

Deidara was shocked, but revelled in the sweetness of the kiss, not expecting it to be anything like that. Tobi's mouth moved against his own in sync, spreading the bitter and sweet taste of dark chocolate over both of their lips. Deidara's eyes fluttered closed at the intimate contact, still blushing furiously. Tobi smirked and bit his lips, nibbling on it slightly before pulling away. Deidara was still gaping, making Tobi chuckle; a deep, lovely sound that made Deidara want to melt.

"You look so cute sempai," Tobi whispered in his ear, stretching an arm to lean against the counter space behind the bomber. Deidara shakily stood up, stumbling away from the bar before being jerked back into Tobi's lap. "What's the matter sempai? We still have information to gather, remember?"

Deidara swallowed thickly, shivers racing down his spine. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad mission after all.

After all, he _was _stuck with _Tobi_.

* * *

**Okay so yeah, please REVIEW! And tell me what you think. I'm still taking requests so, just let me know and I'll try my best. ^_^ Thanks!**


End file.
